frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KochamELSE$/4,5,6 WIELKA BITWA R.18
Był późny wieczór 3dnia. Ania siedziała przy kominku w Bibliotece i czytała.W zbrojowni Kristoff tworzył oręż a Kevin, na 2 krańcu biblioteki, siedział i rozmyślał coś nad notesem, stworzonym przez Krisa specjalnie do bitwy. Cóż, to czytam. Ach! Co robi Laura? Kev: Tworzy sobie najsilniejszą zbroję świata. W rozmiarze -23. -A: Heh. No to ja czytam. Jutro bitwa: Asaroth- odwieczny wróg elfów przywódca mrocznych. Włada teoretycznie całym mrocznym złem na świecie. Nie jest z ziemi. Jest z wymiaru, który został już przez niego podbity i spalony.'Mocne strony: Jest odważny, silny, pewny siebie, ma nieograniczoną liczbę żołnierzy. Jesteś bezsilny, chyba że... Tu Ania wstrzymała oddech- była choć iskra nadziei! Jej włosy zaczęły mocno tlić. ... chyba że znasz jego złe słabe strony: Każdego, może przemienić w mrocznego, za pomocą małej elastycznej rurki. Odebrać mu ją jest niełatwo, ale będą efekty. Jego siły będą słabnąć. Powodzenia. A, jeszcze Asaroth jest wrażliwy na lód,śnieg, zimno itp. ''A: BOMBA! Uda nam się, jestem na stro pro pewna! Kev: Acha. A: Pchi! Dureń.' Laura kończyła własnie wykonywanie zbroi. była to elastyczna lodowa jakby skórzana bluza, legginsy i lekki, wytrzymały pancerz. A: Wow, mi i chłopcom też takie zrobisz? L: Okej, ale ustal jutro plan poranka. A: jasne. -Poszła do pokoju. Wysprzątane, zadbane duże pomieszczenie wyglądało bardzo zachęcająco. Usiadła przy biórku i zaczęła pisać: O 4:30 spotykamy się przed drzwiami, w starym pokoju mamy. Tam, o 5:00 zjemy śniadanie i ustalimy plan bitwy. Każdy swój w tym ja z Laurą. Grupy podzielą się i zajmą pozycje o 6:00. Następnie czekamy aż rozpocznie się bitwa. i Atakujemy przeciwnika. A: Z racjii tego że nasz wróg jest hiper potężny, trzeba to jakoś rozegrać... Ech idę do królowej. OPEN! CLOESE! Witaj królowo! K: Dzień dobry dziecino, czy nie powinnaś już spać? A: Powinnam, lecz mam dobre wieści! Wiem bardzo dużo o Asarocie! -I Anna wyjaśniła królowej, co znalazła. K: Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Idź już spać, jutro ciężki dzień. A: Dobrze. A: Okej, chyba ten plecak będzie dobry. Wrzucam komę, książkę o Mrocznej stronie, picie, jabłko, no i mój notes, piórnik.... okej, chyba będzie git. A teraz PLEASE COMMUIC ME WITH MY MAM IN THE COMPUTER! WideoCzat: E:Hej Ania. A: Cześć mamo. E: Co taka smutna? A: Ania opowiada całą historię. E: Trzymam kciuki, że wygracie.A: Heh, mamo jest jeszcze coś. Królowa odkryła, że mam moce zaklinaczki gwiazd. E: Wiem, kochanie. Bardzo się cieszę. idź już spać, jest późno. A: dobranoc mamo. E: Papa, Ania. Koniec Chatu. A: Aaaa... która to może OMG! 04:25! Czas się zbierać! I pognała do pokoiku Elsy. Kev: NO! Już można by było...a..... szyyybcieeeejj....sorki zaspany jestem. To otwieraj te drzwi. A: OPEN! WŁAZIĆ, CLOESE! Teraz cicho, straże Aska już pewnie otoczyły zamek. Senthia (ta kraina) Już nie jest taka sama... Laura daj rączkę. Szybko! Do tajnego pokoju! NOW! CLOESE THE DOOR! Dzień Dobry królowo. K: Witam. Przebieżcie się, w salce obok czeka śniadanie. Po śniadaniu, każdy w osobnym przeszklonym pokoiku układał plan dnia swojej postaci, i pozycję.Laura, była z Anną. A:Okej. My ukryjemy sięw leśnym domku, tam też będziemy czekać. Po trąbce zamkniemy drzwi i szybko, zamkniemy wrogów, pewnie garstkę, po troszeczku, w lodowych płapkach. Zrazisz Asarotha w serce. A kiedy jego dworzanie będą go ratować my zabierzemy paukę. Dalej, sa.mo się potoczy. Okej gotowe. K: Zajmijcie pozycje, chłopcy zajmą swoje. Przygotujcie się. Jest 5:50. A: Laura, złap mnie za rękę. Uwaga.... FAST LIFE! I były na miejscu. A: Okej. Teraz jest czas na DRYYŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃ! A: Czas na bitwę! i pobiegły. Tu ich drogi się rozeszły. A: O 7:00 przed karetą Aska. L: Jasne. I Laura wkorczyła do Akcji. Ż: Patrzcie, jakie dziecko! Hehehehe! L: Sam jesteś dziecko wiesz? Dziecko, ze szlabanem w pokoju! I zamknęłą całą grupę w klatce. L: Piękne będą z was Figurki! Ż: Od tej małej bie zimno..brrr.... L: Aha! Niedouczony biedaczek! Jestem córką królowej Elsy palancie. Asta! I pognała Na sam środek bitwy. A: LIGHT! NIGHT! RAY OF LIGHT! CRYSTAL SWORD! (Promień światła! Kryształowy miecz! L:A masz głombie! A masz! Ach Wiem~! Mam pomysł! (Tu śpiewa mam tę moc. I ruchami ręki zwalcza strażników. Na polu bitwy cisza. A: LAURA! MAM JĄ! MAM RURKĘ! ASAROTH ZOSTAŁ ZNISZCZONY! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach